The present invention relates to a device and method for aiding in the practice of basketball and other games that require a ball to be returned to a player in order to perform repetitive practice routines. The invention may be used in any sport where a ball is returned to or projected toward a player, however, for simplicity the invention will be described herein with reference to basketball.
It is well known that basketball players must spend a great deal of time practicing to become proficient in the game. Because of the large dimensions of the basketball court, however, much time is wasted chasing stray balls after they have passed through the basket. Such wasted time is particularly frustrating to an experienced ball player attempting to perfect his technique, since even a properly thrown ball will not return to him after it has passed through the net of the goal. Existing basketball return mechanisms have generally been in the form of passive devices which do no more than direct the ball to preset locations on the court. Such devices do not allow a player to move around the court to practice different shots because the players are limited by the restrictions of the drill preprogrammed into the device.
Some types of existing ball return devices track a player's movement on the court, however, these devices use lasers or infrared technology which requires the player to wear a radio transmitter, special reflective clothing, or global positioning system (GPS) device. Players do not like wearing extra equipment during practice because it does not simulate a real game situation. Further, some of these devices (like GPS) do not accurately track the player because the GPS equipment is only calibrated to be accurate within a certain distance (several feet) of the actual target's location.
Further, some type of existing ball return devices are large, heavy, and difficult to set up. This is problematic for players who are practicing by themselves or coaches who wish to quickly set up and take down practice tools during the regular course of a team's practice.
There is therefore a need for a simple and improved ball return device that is able to track the position of a player on the court and return a ball to a player's current position.